Exceeding Quadrants
by mackdizzy
Summary: An entirely OC story, about Lumise and crew. You're welcome. The Imperious Falcon is possibly the weirdest airship on Alternia. It's crew is caught in some sort of dance, a tangle of awful romance, of Auspistising and Pale and Black and Red-but can it's crew get past the tangle of love to win another day? Of course they can. They always do
1. Be Careful what you wish for

"Come on, Lumise!" I laughed as Glycer dragged me up the ramp to the Ferris Wheel. He smiled as he gave the tickets to the attendant, who nodded and let us on. He pulled me close to me, holding my hand as we ascended into the air. I was terrified of flying, but having him next to me made me feel-not so scared.

I noticed people gawking at us, and I wasn't surprised. They'd been doing that all day. We defied the laws of troll logic-a landweller at a carnival, a lowblood no less, sitting next to nobility on a Ferris Wheel. _._

But he didn't care- _we_ didn't care. I leaned in, smiling, and kissed him.

Life was perfect.

For now.

I sighed, letting my legs dangle over my chair. Regardless to what everyone told me, being Glycer Captia was not easy.

And racing through the atmosphere wasn't easy either. Light speed was efficient, but it was kind of painful to get used to. I was used to making the adjustments, but some of my crew members, frankly, were not.

"Doing well, Captain?"

I looked down at Aves, my "first mate" and obvious flush crusher. Ugh, he acted as if it wasn't obvious how much he was in love with me. I looked down into those stupid golden eyes, shining with want for satisfaction, and nodded.

"Fine."

He looked away, and I knew what he was thinking about, even though he tried to hide it. He was always thinking about her.

"I-Is she doing alright sir? I mean, not that I care or anything, but we'vebeeninlightspeedforawhileandIjust-"

I waved my hand as a dismissive gesture-both a relief to him and an answer to his question, that he could go check, but I honestly really couldn't care less.

Couldn't I?

I closed the door behind me and turned around, finding myself face to face with my brother's disapproving stare.

"Lumise-"

"Shut up, Malhiv." I cut him off, not wanting to hear another lecture about me and Glycer. I didn't care what anyone thought, I was in love. I knew I was in love, I had just gotten offered a JOB, at a much younger age then he was when he got his first one. I was accepting it tomorrow, without telling Malhiv-he'd just stop me. I knew this was where I belonged.

But that was all so very long ago. I wish I had listened to him when I had the chance.

And now, I was hearing footsteps on the stairs. Glycer, I assumed, come down to taunt me some more. It was, of course, his ever cruel style.

But it wasn't Glycer at all.

I was relieved to see Aves. Light speed _killed._

My Moirail was ever timid. I felt bad for him, auspisticing between his moirail and his flush crush must be hard. I knew his heart lay with Glycer, which was sad, because his morals were good. I could see it in his didn't need to ask a question, his eyes said it all. I had become better at reading eyes since Glycer's morals became shadowed. Me and Aves communicated mostly in silence.

He turned his back to me and walked over the panel, pretending to be busy. I almost laughed at his timid aversion.

"Why don't you just go away if you're so scared?"

The words were soft with weakness, but I knew he heard them.

"Because you're my moirail, Lumise."

"Some Moirail _you_ are. You're not even _trying."_

"I am, Lumise. You know him, his heart is cold. I wish he still flushed for you."

I could tell he didn't mean that.

"Things would be so much easier."

"A pilot." I said, under my breath, looking our the window of the Ferris Wheel cart. I knew the second it took for Lumise to comprehend that would be enough to formulate how I was going to break it to her.

"What?"

"A-a pilot. I need a pilot." I wasn't phrasing that correctly at all, but Lumise was young, she was innocent, and she believed in me. I hoped my words were enough of a veil of deceit to fool her.

"I have...no idea what you're talking about."

This wasn't working. Time to sell it to her.

"Do you like being up here, Lumise? In the air? Because I love it."

"Of course I do. I love it, this is our third trip today. I told you-it feels like we're flying. I love the feeling."

She was perfect. Everything I wanted and more.

"I hoped you would answer that way. Because...I got a job as a captain, Lumise."

She jumped straight up to hug me, making the cart rock a little. Part of me wished I was still flushed for her, but business is business.

It was good so far, but things were about to get a lot harder.

"Lumise, I can't do this alone. I need a pilot. A psiioniic. Like you." If I was her, I wouldn't buy it, but she wasn't the history buff here.

"Of course." She said, without hesitation.

I couldn't believe how well that worked.


	2. Life and Death

"Goodbye, Bounty!"

A smile crossed my face as I hugged my matesprit, burying my head in the soft fabric of his shirt. After everything, after the lies and the heartbreak, after _cheating_ on him, he had forgiven me. I knew now never to doubt him again, that we was where my he lied. Every time I thought I may be drifting over, finding flushed feelings for Glycer, I looked in his blue eyes and fell in love all over again.

My brother gave me a firm look, the same look he had given me when I first brought Glycer home, but it melted off his face as he pulled me into a hug as well. I looked at them, at my family.

"This isn't goodbye, sillies. It's just farewell 'till next time."

Of course, that was a lie. If I had known, I would have hugged them forever, I would've spent days watching old movies with bounty and pouring over dusty novels with Malhiv, playing video games with Racome and just being myself, being a troll, being _alive._

But I didn't know it was goodbye, so I just left them with a wave and a skip out of the door.

Glycer was waiting for me at the dock. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, and everything was good, everything was fine.

"Your ship is beautiful." I said, looking up at it. It truly was, large and radiant, link pink, with a massive wingspan. It looked like it-like _we-_ would be beacons of hope-not beacons of terror.

He smiled back at me. His smiles still were bone-chilling, but I never found them chilling mine.

"Yes." He said, smiling and pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "She is."

I found myself thinking of Bounty and Malhiv again. What were they doing now? They were probably dead. I wondered what had happened to them, and I wondered if they wondered what had happened to me. I was sure they had, but was also sure Glycer passed the news along eventually to them, in his own sneaky way. It would _break_ them. I wish I could talk to them, tell them everything was fine, even though it wasn't, reassuring them would be worth breaking through the firewalls, if I could remember how. I could access the chat logs, but there was no way I could find them. Their chumhandles, like so many other little details, had long slipped my mind. I wondered how long it would be before Bounty's blue eyes faded altogether.

-ERROR-VITALS AT A DANGEROUS LEVEL-64%-

Something shocked the computer from it's thought process. An alarm. Hadn't detected one of _those_ in a while. What could that be about?

At first it didn't understand. Vitals low? This meant a problem with the ship, and those don't happen. This meant _death,_ and god forbid someone had finally answered it's prayers about that.

-LEAKAGE ERROR-VITALS AT 56%-

There was a leak. Something was leaking somewhere, to somewhere. It had to figure out where that was coming from. It hated it's obedience, after hoping and praying and wishing to die, It wished It could just let itself, but it wasn't just Glycer or Aves holding it back, it was itself, it's own stupid self that isn't, that will never be, strong enough.

-LEAKAGE ERROR-

It found the source of the leaking, and suddenly, I woke up.

-VITALS AT 43%-

I was crying.

I wasn't sure _why_ I was crying, whether it was about Bounty and Malhiv, or Aves, or Glycer, or just wanting to _die,_ like always, But the fact was that I was crying, and it was inefficient, and I needed to stop that before the leak got too serious.

-VITALS AT 39%-

Because shit, I was dying. Can't have that. Mustn't let the ship die.

-DANGER-DANGER-ITALS AT 20%-

And then, something, something inside of me, remembered that this was what I _wanted._ Through all the pain coursing through me, in the nerves that were still active, I felt a shortage of relief. I was dying, _finally._ I had no time to say goodbye to anyone, but screw that, I was already dead. I was just moving on. This was what death was supposed to be.

-VITALS AT 10%-

I closed my eyes, as for the first time in sweeps I was weak enough to do so. I felt myself at sleep, at death, I was _almost there..._

 _-VITALS AT 5-_

 _"_ Lumise!"

And there was the voice, the awful voice, that made me want to die all the more, the voice that would never let me.

"My poor little Lumi."

He strode over to me, picking his way through the fluid on the floor, dingy, steamy, liquid mixed with smears of yellow and ink that came from places I didn't bother to care about at this point, and ran a hand down my face.

And then he kissed me, and I lived all over again.

I loved him, no, no, I _hated him._

But still-

"Don't go." I called out after him. I needed him to stay, to supply me with something aside from the loneliness and wishes for death, which would now take thousands of sweeps to become close to being fulfilled again.

But he just snickered before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Fly well, Lumi. See you when I feel like it."


End file.
